Archaicism
by Kyloem
Summary: See the dismal world of the supernatural through the eyes of fallen hunters. The deaths of close ones lie heavy on their shoulders. However, in this war, who else will fight to save all that is dear but them? They battle a different Apocalypse.
1. Chapter I: Page i

Chapter I  
Page i

"_Fang_"

* * *

_Bellside, Iowa…_

A dark-skinned, young man took a sip of the drink he held in his hand. He was laid back comfortably in his chair as the television gave him something to watch during the lonely night with merely him and his sister. The house equally as lonely, for not another one was present for at least half a mile.

He went to take another sip but was quickly interrupted.

_Crash!_

The man flinched; the crash sounded more like a window breaking than an object falling.

"Rebecca!" he shouted in concern. He set his drink down on the table and rushed over to a couch, pulling out his rifle from behind it.

The eighteen-year-old coked the rifle and ran toward the staircase. He quickly climbed them and stopped at a closed door. The brother wasted no time and slammed his foot against it; the door swung open and hit the wall.

"What are you doing to her, you bastard?" he shouted to the tall male figure dressed in a black leather jacket.

Rebecca laid on her bed as the intruder placed one hand firmly against the young girl's waist to keep her pinned to the bed, and he removed his other hand from her mouth. Crimson blood dripped from the cut on his hand and the liquid covered Rebecca's mouth as she jolted her head to the side to look at her brother.

"Gordon!" she cried out to him, blood spraying from her mouth.

The man let his bloody hand drop to his side as his other arm held Rebecca on her bed. His strength was so great that he only needed one hand to keep an adolescent girl pinned down.

"You get your filthy hands off of her!" Gordon shouted. He pointed his rifle to the man and pulled the trigger; his practice in shooting animals finally served a purpose.

The bullet struck hard against the man's chest. He fell and landed on the floor, and his grip on Rebecca released.

Gordon watched the man fall, his eyes wide with disbelief. Did he really just kill a man? He moved toward his sister who remained on her bed. "Rebecca? Are you okay?" he asked, but the girl did not respond.

She was not dead, but her eyes were strained shut. Rebecca breathed hard and her body shook ever so slightly.

"Oh, God…Rebecca," he muttered as he let the rifle drop.

Gordon hovered over her for a moment before he moved toward the man on the floor. He knelt down and whispered, "What the hell did you do to her?" He looked at the bullet. It didn't appear to have gone into his flesh; its end stuck out a bit. The body began to twitch and panic set in as Gordon looked at the man's face.

"That tickled," the intruder said with a grin; white crooked fangs grew out from his gums, covering his normal teeth. He sat up and grabbed Gordon's shirt with his bloody hand and slammed his fist into Gordon's abdomen with the other.

The young man was sent back a few yards and landed painfully on his back. He groaned as he grabbed his stomach. Gordon watched the man stand up and rip the bullet from his chest, and a thin line of blood followed it. He flicked the bullet against the wall and bent over to pick up Rebecca.

Gordon fell into unconsciousness as the jacketed man walked over to the open window, Rebecca in his arms. He hopped out and landed two stories below on the grass. The bright moon provided him more than enough light to see as he ran off toward the forest with supernatural speed; the young girl in his arms did not hinder his speed in the least.

…_1991._

* * *

_Two Months Later—_

—_Bellside, Iowa._

A dark blue, pickup truck sped across the road. A small mist was visible in the moonlight; water particles attached themselves to a 'box' that seemed to be built into the back of the truck.

"I guess you were right," said a man inside of the truck. He had one hand on the wheel and another holding a phone in his hand. The phone was a bit larger then ones seen in modern times. "There is a job here," he glanced down at torn pieces of newspaper that lay in the passenger seat.

"I told you, Daniel," the young man on the other phone said. "I had feeling there was something still in Bellside. Lucky for you that you followed my intuition," he chuckled.

Daniel Elkins sighed and shook his head. "Still doesn't make a lick of sense, Caleb. Usually vampires take any bodies they gather and feed on them in the nest…but these are actually just killing people and only a few missing people have been reported. The only hardcore evidence we have is a body that appeared to have been 'mauled by a mountain lion and drained of most of their blood,'" Elkins said, quoting an exact sentence from the newspaper.

"Should I come to where you are and help you?" Caleb asked, "I'm getting sick of these Chupacabra jobs. We can take these fangs down—"

"Sorry, Caleb," Daniel interrupted, "the nest isn't that big. I wouldn't expect anymore than five vampires. Plus, you haven't even _seen_ a vampire yet; you're just not ready. Vampires are one of the biggest 'game' for us hunters. I wouldn't want to see you getting hurt."

Elkins chuckled as he heard a sigh from Caleb's side of the phone. Caleb was young and always itching for a hunt; this attitude reminded Elkins how reckless he was. He wasn't about to let Caleb into something that he wasn't ready for.

"Just remember I'm only two states over. I'll be there as soon as you need me," replied Caleb.

"Don't count on it. I'm bettin' I'll meet up with another hunter. I'll be fine. Keep safe."

"You too, Daniel."

Elkins closed his phone and laid it down on the seat beside him. He lay back against his seat as he swept his light brown hair away from his blue eyes. The age difference between himself and Caleb was roughly twenty years. Elkins acted like a father figure to him, and many of the other hunters he interacted with.

* * *

It was still night, and the doors to the police station opened wide as Elkins walked in. He hadn't even bothered to change his clothes.

A man stood behind a desk and looked up at Elkins with a questioning face on. "I'm here on account of the young girl's body you received yesterday," he pulled out an FBI badge from his tan leather jacket's pocket that read 'Andy Nez'. "It's still here, correct?"

"Yeah, we still got it," the man said. He straightened his back, "but we already had an agent come in yesterday. We thought the examinations were over and the body's due to be taken away in a few hours."

"I'm just doing a follow up," Elkins explained. "Our last guy didn't do too good of a job with the examination."

"No surprise. The boy that came didn't even look like he was twenty," the officer chuckled as Elkins shrugged his shoulders. "All right, c'mon," he said.

The officer unlocked the door; Elkins took control and opened it himself as the officer looked at him, surprised. "I'll be done in a few minutes," he said, but the officer seemed to disapprove with the fact that Elkins was going in by himself. "Now, please," he demanded, and the officer simply walked away.

He went to work, quickly removing the sheet from the girl. A gash was right below her throat, the bones very much visible. Upon pulling back the sheet even more, several other gashes could be found, just as deep as the first. "One…two…three…four," Elkins said with a sigh. To him, each gash mark was another vampire. "They all fed at once," he guessed, "there are at least four."

Elkins covered the girl back up and walked out of the room. "Hey, I got a question," Elkins asked as the officer glanced over. "What did the last agent that came through here look like? Name too, if you don't mind. I'm just checking the authority on the guy."

"Uh…" the man attempted to think back to the 'agent' who came in yesterday.

* * *

Elkins stepped out of his truck and walked to the small bar before him. He moved inside and glanced around the room. It wasn't very full, but three people stood out from the others; they each wore darker colored jackets. Their roughness and rowdy nature made them the center of attention in the tavern.

At the other end of the bar Gordon sat by himself. He held a bottle in his head and drank from it occasionally; he either stared down or took a quick glance over to the three unruly, young adults. He appeared quite anxious.

"Damn it," Elkins muttered after he had watched the people in the bar for a minute or so.

He moved over to Gordon. Elkins' thoughts were raced for a few moments; a plan had to be devised.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, son?" Elkins yelled. He grabbed Gordon by the arm.

"Get your hand off of me, man!" Gordon responded, terribly confused.

"I told you not to come to this damn bar; you're not old enough! As long as you live under my roof…" Elkins' grip was tight; he easily pulled Gordon out of his seat. He walked to the exit of the bar, and many of the people inside refused to look at the sudden argument. "…You will live by my rules!" Elkins looked back to Gordon who had been attempting, in vain, to remove Elkins hand from his arm.

The two left and the doors soon closed behind them. Elkins moved a few yards away from the bar before letting go of Gordon. "What the hell is your problem?" Gordon shouted as he moved away from Elkins.

"Those three punks, they're vampires, right?" Elkins asked.

Gordon looked at Elkins with an open mouth, "W-well…I think so. I've been watching them."

"Smart move coming to the bar. Alcohol is the next best thing to a vampire. Plus, drunk people are always easier to catch," Elkins explained. "However, this isn't a job for a kid. Nice job with tricking the officer, but like I said, not for kids."

"You can't tell me that," Gordon said as he shook his head. "I've been working this job for a week now. I got the general idea where their base is—"

"It's called a nest, not a base," Elkins interrupted, "for clarification. This is exactly what I'm talking about. You're an _amateur_."

"Listen, please," Gordon pled, "you don't understand. One of those bastards took my sister. I can't give up on this hunt; this is personal."

A sigh came from Elkins. He looked back into the bar; the three vampires were busy with socializing. "All right," he said, "you gotta follow me, then. Vampires can pick up scents easily; they might think one of us is a tasty meal or a hunter. That act I pulled in there might've not been enough to fool them. We'll hide until morning and then we'll go to where you believe the nest is."

Gordon nodded. "Thank you."

Elkins put his hand out. "The name's Daniel Elkins."

Responding with a firm shake, the young man said, "Gordon Walker."

Suddenly, a loud _crash_ came from the tavern; the hunters attention was drawn to it.

"What are you doing?" the bartender yelled to the man in the dark colored jacket who held the bartender by his collar.

Screams and confusion rose in the bar as the man in the jacket opened his mouth. He revealed to the bartender a set of fangs that overlapped his normal teeth. Without warning, the man bit down hard into the bartender's shoulder; a sudden eruption occured, blood quickly covered the man's face. "Aaaah!!" the bartender shrieked in pain as the two other vampires looked on with a smile. They patiently waited for others to run by them so that they may claim their snack.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter I: Page ii

Page ii

* * *

"Oh, damn it," Elkins said. Within the bar, a vampire was digging his face into the bartender's shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Gordon asked. "We're outnumbered."

Elkins moved toward his truck; a key was pulled from his pocket to unlock the metal box attached the back of it. "Seeing how you're a hunter, I really do hope you brought some weapons," said Elkins as he lifted the box open, revealing a large assortment of weaponry. "You do know how to kill these bastards, right?"

Nodding his head while glancing at Elkins' weaponry, Gordon began walking back to his crimson-colored car. "I keep my guns in the trunk; I also got my hands on a nice machete not too long ago," he said with a smile as he opened up the trunk to his car; weapons were laid out, only covered by a large, black, cloth.

Putting a pistol into his pocket and taking the large machete from his trunk, Gordon walked back to Elkins. "I hope you realize that guns aren't gonna do shit," Elkins told Gordon as he pulled a jar of red liquid from his storage box.

"What is that?" Gordon questioned as Elkins just smiled.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted the bartender right before the vampire grabbed the man's face with his free hand and slammed it into the counter. The man fell unconscious to the floor, blood oozing out onto the floor.

"Oops," the vampire chuckled as he looked back to his two female companions. "Five second rule, right?" he smirked as he grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him up.

The vampire opened his mouth to start feasting on the other shoulder. "Hey, what about us?" said one of the other vampires.

"We can't just go around killing _everyone_," said the male as he looked back; his mouth soaked with dark red blood. "But y'know what…we probably shouldn't leave any witnesses either. All right, no one leaves this bar alive unless they're with us!" he shouted before he bit into the bartender's neck and ripped out a large chunk of flesh.

Before panic could ensue the doors to the bar flung open and Elkins tossed a bloody throwing knife to the male vampire; the knife was razor sharp and easily sunk into his neck.

"Aah!" yelled the vampire as he let the dead bartender drop to the floor. "Who the hell…?" he muttered. He changed his vision to Elkins who had taken a few more steps forward, but stopped walking.

Elkins tossed another bloody knife in the direction of one of the female vampires. The knife toss was quick and without warning; the female used her long nails to repel the weapon. Blood from it was left on her nails, which she put to her nostrils. "Adam…" she warned. Her eyes focused on the male vampire. "This is dead man's blood."

"Well, shit," Adam cursed. He made a move toward Elkins as Adam pulled out the knife from his neck. Gordon quickly drew his pistol and shot the vampire several times. Adam moved back from the gunshots, letting the knife drop to the ground. "Oh. That _tickled_," Adam said as he continued to smirk. Gordon curled his fist to the remark.

This vampire was the same one that had taken his sister, Rebecca.

"They're hunters, Adam!" yelled a female vampire.

"I know," he said with a scowl. "Violet, Jess…get out of here, now. Get back to the kid. Who knows how many others have discovered us?"

Jess was quick to move away from Adam but Violet stayed. "C'mon!" Jess said to her as Violet shook her head. "I'm not leaving without him."

"Fine," Elkins said as he pulled another bloody knife from his pocket. "You and him get to die together."

Adam fell to his knees. The blood of the dead pumping through his veins felt like poison. It was getting harder to stay conscious.

"Damn it, girl!" Jess cursed as she grabbed Violet's arm. She then broke through a window, and the two vampires made their escape.

"Stay here, Gordon! Make sure he doesn't get away, we may need him!" Elkins ordered as he rushed out of the bar.

The other people inside of the bar took the time to flee as soon as Elkins left.

"You God…damned…son of a _bitch_!" yelled Gordon as he kicked Adam in the stomach. The vampire gripped his stomach and fell forward.

"Y'know...I knew it was you the second you walked into the bar," Adam said as he pushed himself up from the floor. "Once we smell you, we never forget that scent."

"Where is Rebecca you bastard?"

Adam chuckled. "Oh? Your sister? Well…if you really want to call her your 'sister' anymore," he tilted his head up to look Gordon in the eyes. "If I were you, kid. I wouldn't bother looking for her anymore."

The violent noise of tires screeching drowned out the sound of Gordon, who removed the machete from its sheath.

"Go ahead," Adam said, "kill me. You'll never find our nest. Won't your, 'daddy,' be mad with you?" He chuckled again as he said this.

Gordon grabbed Adam's hair and slammed his head into the floor. He pressed his hand into the back of Adam's head to keep it in place. Gordon placed the machete's blade against the back of Adam's neck with the other hand.

"You tell us where your God damn nest is right now! Or I swear to _God_ I'll _kill_ you!" Gordon screamed as Adam quickly responded with a laugh.

"Do it then, you little bitch!" he said. "I just wish I was there to see your face when you see your sister has been transformed! Your sweet…innocent…si—"

Suddenly, Gordon grabbed the machete with both hands and sliced clean through Adam's neck. Blood squirted to the side as the vampire's skull rolled over. Adam's detached head looked up toward the ceiling.

"They got in their car before I could get 'em," said Elkins as he walked back into the bar. His eyes were immediately drawn to Adam's dead body. A sigh came from Elkins' mouth. "You know…when I said 'make sure he doesn't get away,' I thought you knew that I—"

"He wouldn't tell me where their nest was," Gordon stood up straight and wiped the machete blade on his pants. "I know the location of some abandoned warehouses and barns. Depending on which way their car took off, I think I can tell you where they're staying."

"Down Bovok Street," Elkins quickly replied.

Gordon continued to wipe his machete against his pants for a few more moments. "All right. I know where it is. Let's go," Gordon told him. He walked past Elkins and out of the bar.

"No crazy stunts, though," Elkins warned as Gordon simply looked back at him. "I understand you want revenge for them taking Rebecca, but don't risk your own life in the process."

At that comment, Gordon felt a sudden sting of animosity. How could this random person understand a shred of his anger? Something had taken his only sister away from him--possibly forever--and this man thought he _understood_ him?

Gordon took in a shaky breath. All that he knew about this person was that he, too, was a hunter, and he could be of some assistance. "Is there any way to turn a vampire human again?" he asked.

Elkins shifted his gaze to the pavement. He sighed. "Not that I've heard of."

"Adam said that my sister was no longer herself."

"I wouldn't trust him one hundred percent. Vampires, demons…they all lie to mess with your heads. That's how they get their kicks," Elkins explained.

"Yeah," Gordon said. He swallowed his anger that continued to rise within him. "I know. I'll just have to hope."

* * *

Gordon and Elkins stepped out of their respective vehicles. As the two looked at the large abandoned barn, the sky was getting noticeably brighter. The sun was starting to rise.

Elkins pulled a flask from his pocket, opened it, and poured it on a dozen, small, throwing knives. "Here; take some," he said as he looked at a car parked near a door to the barn. "That's their car. It's probably a trap."

"Maybe," Gordon said as he took a few knives, placed them in his pocket, and drew his pistol. "Doesn't matter, though. I don't think they're expecting us."

"Don't doubt a vampire's intellect. They're clever."

"So what should we do?" Gordon asked.

"Walk in through the front door and kill every fang we can find," Elkins said with a chuckle. "Hopefully they won't expect the front-door tactic."

_Slam!_

Elkins kicked the door and it flung open and crashed into the wall.

"_Reee!_" came the shriek of a distorted vampire who emerged from a door.

"What the hell is that?" asked Gordon. The vampire's physical appearance didn't look like a healthy human.

"A human turned into a fang," Elkins said as he threw the knife into the vampire's neck. It sunk in quickly and the vampire stopped and fell to its knees; it gave a howl of pain. "Sometimes the transformation doesn't go so smoothly. These vampires have probably been taking people to turn them. Locking up the ones who weren't one hundred percent ready, and whatever humans they want to save for a snack."

Elkins walked toward the vampire and grabbed its hair with one hand, and gave a hard swing with the machete, cutting its head off clean as blood splattered against the wall.

"They're hiding. I think they let all the fangs loose," Elkins said as he looked back to Gordon. "We need to split up. Don't untie anyone, and don't set any of them free. They might be pretending to be human. Follow my orders this time, Gordon."

"I understand…but," Gordon said with a sigh, "if you see Rebecca, remind her of me. Try not to kill her."

"I'll knock her out if I can. But I won't make any promises," said Elkins as he moved away from the dead vampire and through an open door.

Gordon sighed again and cracked his neck. He walked up a flight of stairs and held two bloody knifes between his fingers.

* * *

Walking slowly, Elkins made his way into the dimly lit room. A very light sound caught his ear and Elkins turned quickly. He brought one arm out and slashed with the machete. Violet was directly behind him and jumped backwards, and the tip of the machete made a small cut in her clothing.

"You took Adam away from me!" Violet said with tears in her eyes. "I could smell his blood on the other hunter's clothes! You bastards! I'll kill _all_ of you!"

Elkins took a few steps back as his eye caught the sight of a small boy who hid behind a pole. The boy blinked and his eyes flashed yellow. Elkins threw a bloody knife in the boy's direction, but Violet quickly knocked it away with her own hand. "Don't you dare hurt Luther!" she screamed as the boy fully hid himself.

"Your son I'm betting, right?" Elkins said with a scowl. "He's the fourth vampire that ate that poor girl," he gave a sigh as he pulled out another knife. "I'm afraid all of you must die. I can't leave any remains."

Violet gave a loud shriek toward Elkins as she ran toward him. The hunter pulled back his hand to toss the knife, but Violet came in quickly and grabbed Elkins' wrist. "I'm going to enjoy hearing you two beg for your lives!" she shouted. Summoning up all of his strength, Elkins made a stab for Violet's stomach with his hand that held the machete.

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
